1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an assembly for plugging an aperture in a body such as an inspection port in a case of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Various apparatuses may include a plug for plugging an aperture in a body. A plug, for example, may be used to plug an inspection port in a turbine engine case. In another example, a plug may be used to plug a drain in a tank or other fluid vessel. While various plug types and configurations are known in the art, many are susceptible to leakage, have complex designs and/or require access to both sides of the body in order to secure the plug thereto.
There is a need in the art for an improved device/assembly for plugging an aperture in a body.